After Wedding
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: Lydia finally agreed to marry Edgar. But there is still something bothering Lydia. A story about Lydia and Edgar's wedding and honeymoon. This would be rated "T" for now, but I would change this after I have uploaded the chapter containing... that...
1. Chapter 1

**After Wedding**

**WARNING:** **CONTAINS ****LEMONY PARTS ****(FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS), BUT REST ASSURED I MINIMIZED THOSE PARTS AS MUCH AS I CAN.** _So if you don't like this_ **GENRE** then **exit now.**

**PAIRING:** _Lydia Carlton X Edgar Ashenbert_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own __**Hakushaku to Yosei (Earl and Fairy**__) all of the characters are owned by __**Tani Mizue.**_

* * *

_**PROLOUGE**_

_Under the vast moonlight, I stared at it closely. It shinned beautifully, its name suits it very well; moon stone. Edgar gave this to me when he asked for my hand in marriage. Now, I'm officially "Lady Lydia Ashenbert" wife of the Blue Knight Earl. I have never imagined this day would ever come; well actually I did but not like this. The whole day I was feeling uneasy inside, from the sun started to rise till now that the moon dominated the sky. This uneasiness increases whenever Edgar gets close, too close. I love him very dearly but still, I can't help but feel shy with him around._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Cool summer breeze blew gently through the window, the smell of dry leaves and newly bloomed flowers came in with it. I inhaled the said breeze to the thought of calming myself, I liked

the smell. Summer hold great memories, before my mother died we used to play a lot with father. We have been a perfect family, but I guess nothing lasts forever. A year after, my mother

passed away. I hated myself for thinking my mother would stay with us forever, but her time was up what else could we do? I sighed loudly. Here I am again always deep in thought. Why

could I just move on right? Recalling tragic memories really doesn't help at all. All I did was look out the window and staring into nowhere.

"Lydia are you ready?" Nico whispered to my ear while gently inserting a flower onto my rust-coloured hair. Those green eyes of his looked at me in a worried manner. I tried to smile but a

weird feeling inside me started to build up."I feel kinda sick, Nico..." I replied in a choppy voice.

I heard a heavy sigh from my furry friend and gently shook his head from irritation.

"Oh, c'mon Lydia! Today is your wedding you should be at least happy." Nico said aggravated with my response earlier. Nico did have a point there, today is my wedding I should be at

least happy.

"I am happy, but..." I was cut off by a knock. "Miss Carlton, the carriage has arrived." A familiar voice said, Raven.

"Ah, I'll be out in a minute." I said. "I understand. I'll be waiting outside."Then I heard footsteps getting farther and farther away. Raven was supposed to be with Edgar today, but he

said he wanted to be alone and prepare by himself. As always Raven obeyed Edgar's words and was with me yesterday night up until this time.

Finally I mentally prepared myself, a final look at the mirror to check if there is something wrong to my face and a deep breath together, and I'm off.

As expected, Raven was right there outside by the carriage waiting for me. Soon after I took the last step down the stairs outside the front door, Raven took me by the hand and helped

me walk. I'm thankful that Raven was there, I almost tripped because I accidentally stepped my dress before I ride the carriage. Nico came in after I did. When the carriage started to

move, my heart pounded loudly. 'Am I still this afraid up until now?' I nervously asked myself.

Just after a while, I finally managed to calm down. My breathing went back to normal and all I think about is that everyone was waiting.

As the carriage got closer and closer to the church, my heart pumped loudly again and I could hear it myself. 'Relax you! You can do this! You love him right?' My mind said to my heart, I

hope it would listen.

Nico never said a single word or made even a small noise; all he did was staring out at the window and at me. I guess he is worried because I look like I'm about to have a heart attack.

"We're here," I gulped loudly. Someone opened the door from the outside, "Father..." as nervous as I was; I slowly stood up and got off and straight to the extended hand offered by

father. I wobbled a little good thing I have a supporter beside. "Don't worry Lydia; Earl Edgar surely is as nervous as you are." Father said in comfort, it did help to ease the uneasiness.

I've felt a light pat on my shoulder, I saw it was Nico. I simply nod in response and made my best effort to smile back. He smiled too and must have thought I was doing fine already. A

final hug to my face and he left my back and made his way to the side. I looked at him and he said, "Good luck, and be sure to have off-springs!" in a teasing voice. I made a face and

turned back. I heard a chuckle from father, I simply ignored it. "Here we go." Then we approached the big wooden entrance.

The door slowly opened and the piano started to play too, what I saw took my breath away. Everything inside the church was covered in white. White flowers took my attention, roses,

tulips, dandelion you name it. All them were balanced perfectly, none dominated the other. A woman also in white approached us and handed me a bouquet of over-flowing white flowers

mixed with green stems and small green leaves tied by a blood-red ribbon, it was beautiful no, it was magnificent.

"You look very beautiful." The woman in white complimented.

What she said made me blush. It would be rude to not give her any reply at all. I gathered up all remaining voice and said, "Ah... T-Thank... You"

In reply with my wicked thank you, she gave me a warm smile and guided me to the red carpet. It was covered in white rose petals it was a real shame to just step on them.

Father placed his arm around mine and we started to walk down the very long isle. Everyone's attention was at me, and it made me blush again. "Father, do I look alright?" Worried about

how I look after all that amazement and fluster. "You look as beautiful as ever, dear." Father smiled. I thought that would make me feel better but saying that I look beautiful made me

more anxious. And I admit I am nothing but a plain and simple looking woman.

Each step made a loud pound on my chest. 'Ah! I this continues any minute I would really die of heart attack!' Angrily I shouted in my head. I just stared down at the bouquet I'm holding

and stare at the flowers. 'Lucky flowers, even though you're much beautiful than I am nobody pays much attention at you. I really envy you.' The silly me thought, what now am I going to

lose it then go into a heart attack? This wedding is making my state of mind go out of control.

Alas! We reached the altar; Edgar was waiting patiently with a smile on his face. When he saw us arrive, his face was filled with amazement and I saw him blushed a little. He smiled

softly. Yet again he never fail to make my heart skip a beat as he stare at me with his ash mauve eyes. Father handed over me to Edgar, "Make her happy Edgar." A final word from my

only family left before he finally let go of me, a small ache aroused from my heart. What is this feeling? It's not like I won't be able to see father again, but still I can't stop it. A drop of tear

fell onto my flushed cheeks, Edgar wiped it immediately after it dropped. "I won't take you away from your father; you'll still see each other." Edgar said in a low tone, a promise coming

from moments away my new husband. Those words echoed into my ears again and again and it was like magic, the ache disappeared. His words never fail to surprise me.

Hand-in-hand, we made our way nearer to the altar. The bishop was the one to execute the wedding; I thought that this wasn't real. I haven't seen the bishop in person and especially

this I guess, having an Earl and more importantly the renowned Blue Knight Earl as a husband is not a light business.

Together we looked into each other's eyes and made a small nod and finally ready to face this once in a life event of our lives.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_Edgar's hand held mine tightly, I could feel his pulse already. That made my heart beat faster; he was so close to me. He smelled so irresistible, a mixture of lavender and cream. I peaked at my side when the Bishop started the ceremony, directly at Edgar. 'Are you also nervous? Maybe not, I have a feeling that you are so happy right now that you could die.' I mockingly thought of._

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed, this is just only the beginning.**

**Please excuse the wrong usage of grammar; I'm still new at writing so I know it's not that good.**

**But please review.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After wedding**

**WARNING:** **CONTAINS ****LEMONY PARTS ****(FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS), BUT REST ASSURED I WILL MINIMIZE THOSE PARTS AS MUCH AS I CAN.** _So if you don't like this_ **GENRE** then **exit now.**

**PAIRING:** _Lydia Carlton X Edgar Ashenbert_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own __**Hakushaku to Yosei (Earl and Fairy**__) all of the characters are owned by __**Tani Mizue.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Edgar's hand held mine tightly; I could feel his pulse already. That made my heart beat faster; he was so close to me. He smelled so irresistible, a mixture of lavender and cream. I peaked

at my side when the Bishop started the ceremony, directly at Edgar. 'Are you also nervous? Maybe not, I have a feeling that you are so happy right now that you could die.' I mockingly

thought of. He held my hand tighter and didn't let go while my other held the over-filled bouquet. Its size is not similar to the actual weight I was expecting, it felt incredibly light. So it was

no problem holding it with one hand.

The flow of the ceremony was smooth, everything happened the way it's supposed to be. No intrusions so far, I hope till the end. I honestly expected that Kelpie would come and

proclaim, "Lydia is mine!" then steal me from Edgar. I hope he would be here, even though he hates to lose when it comes to Edgar he is still an important friend for me.

At last, the moment every couple was waiting for, the exchange of vows. The bishop asked Edgar the vows and he responded, "I do." Those short and simple words made me happy

somewhat those were out of a dream. It's a proof of his love for me. The Bishop turned his attention to me, he asked the same thing, I said the same response that made me happy, "I

do."

"Now I proclaim you husband and wife, Earl you may now kiss your bride." As those words came out of the Bishops mouth, I've felt a sharp current ran through my whole body. I slowly

faced my new husband. His hand slowly went for my cheeks and gently ran through it then onto under my chin, lifting it slightly upward. He slowly approached my face; I immediately

closed my eyes out of shyness. I've felt it, his lips pressed against mine. Time froze to where we were standing, emotions flood up inside me and felt like exploding. Uneasiness and

shyness suddenly faded for a moment and I enjoyed the taste of his lips. Finally Edgar broke the kiss and he faced both of us to the crowd and a loud applause began.

Right after everyone greeted and congratulated us, we approached my father and I ran towards him in a big hug. Right there my tears over-flowed thru my eyes, even though Edgar

already assured me that I'll still see him, but the thought of waking up in the morning and not being able to be greeted 'Good Morning' by your father that had been a part of you for as

long as you could remember, never stops creating mountains of pain in your heart.

Father patted my head and said, "C'mon now Lydia, today is a happy occasion so no reason to be emotional like this dear." He took me by the shoulder and looked at me directly at the

eye. "I believe Earl Edgar will take care of you, and I know this will sound cheesy coming from me," Father paused for a while and took a deep breath. "I love you dear and it's hard to let

you go but yet I did, because you can find more happiness in the hands of the man you love." I'm struck to what father had just said, I never thought of him capable of saying those lines.

Father's face was as red as a tomato; he tried his best to hide his face but still with all might he faced me and made a gentle smile.

"You understand Earl, make her unhappy even if you are an Earl I won't hesitate to hurt you." Father warned to the face of Edgar. "You have my word Mr. Carlton." My husband assured

my worrisome father. Relieve was spelled all over father's face. It really is hard handing over your child to another man, especially if you know to yourself that his/her future is in the hands

of that other being. Even Nico made a threat to Edgar, "Don't forget about me Edgar, hurt Lydia and I'll make a big scratch marks onto your face!" A weird and funny threat coming from a

cat. "I'll keep that in mind Nico." Edgar simply smiled and took me by the waist drawing me closer to him. Yet again, I thought this feeling was gone for good but, here it is back. This

feeling of uneasiness while in the arms of the one I love, never fail to surprise me.

A carriage was waiting for us newlyweds outside the church. We made a final glance and wave at the people behind us, Raven finally showed up opening the carriage door. "Raven!" I

Exclaimed. "Yes, Ms. Car... No, I mean Lady Ashenbert." Edgar's earlier missing servant asked.

"Where have you been?" I curiously asked, "And... Please still address me as Lydia; Lady Ashenbert is still kind of too much for me." Raven face made a smile and honestly he looked so

happy. "I'm afraid I can't, you're Lord Edgar's wife now and as a sign of respect I would have to and will address you as Lady Ashenbert." I looked at Edgar with an irritated look; I'm

hoping it would at least take my side. Edgar smirked a little, "Too bad Lydia, I'm afraid Raven is right. I won't allow now anyone except me and your father and also Nico to call you Lydia

so lightly," Teased by my Husband. He took my chin and drew it closer to his face, "Remember your position now Lydia, you're the Blue Knight Earl's wife and if they are going to respect

me so will they to you."

We stared to one another for a moment before someone cleared their throat, Raven did. "I hate to interrupt you My Lord and My Lady; you can continue this later because it's almost dark

you need to go. And you have all the time you need later on."

Edgar stopped and made a signal we'll leave. Raven was the one who drove the carriage. I gazed out of the window and waved good-bye to my family and friends who have tilled now

supported me. Father, Nico, and Kelpie. Both I and Edgar were startled; we didn't expect Kelpie to be here. All that he did was gaze at us then pointed at Edgar. He made a hand gesture

that if Edgar make me cry, he would cut his head off. Edgar simply nodded in response and as always Kelpie frowned.

The sun had completely set when we arrived to the place where we will stay for tonight. It was not the Blue Knight Earl estate but Edgar said it was one of the Ashenbert properties. This

was almost half as big as the whole estate of Edgar, it was huge! I couldn't believe that this was just their vacation house.

Raven took our things inside and we made our way inside and my hunches didn't deceive me, the interior design and the furniture were all splendid and beautiful beyond words. All that I

could say was, "...Beautiful..." But then, I've felt something got closer behind me and it was Edgar. He started to embrace me from behind, I could hear his heartbeat, and it was going to

fast!

"Lydia..." He said then he faced me and started to kiss me softly. He then pulls away from our kiss, I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment, looking deeply into my eyes he whispered

but I can clearly hear them, my heart fluttered

"I won't let go of you till morning comes, my love."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

"_What?" I shouted, unable to imagine to what was going to happen._

"_Do you expect nothing to happen for tonight Lydia?" My excited husband said, even though I know what he wants, to make love, I can still sense that he is worried for me. And that made me blushed; I guess I am already blushing the whole time._

"_O..ok... I agree now, but" I nervously stated. "But, what?" he said in a curious tone. I hesitated for a moment but if I don't say this I might regret it later_

"_Please…" I looked at the side, my cheeks all flushed, I whispered at him but I know he heard it when he smiled slyly" Be... Gentle..." I said gasping for air._

_Edgar chuckled. And took my face and kissed my right cheeks. "I know, like I would do anything to you tonight that you won't enjoy."_

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading this and please continue so.**

**I'll try my best for the next chapter and the succeeding ones too.**

**Please review. **

**Thank you again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After Wedding**

**WARNING:** **CONTAINS ****LEMONY PARTS ****(FOR THIS CHAPTER I GUESS... NO NOT YET, BUT ALMOST), BUT REST ASSURED I MINIMIZED THOSE PARTS AS MUCH AS I CAN.** _So if you don't like this_ **GENRE** then **exit now.**

**PAIRING:** _Lydia Carlton X Edgar Ashenbert_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own __**Hakushaku to Yosei (Earl and Fairy**__) all of the characters are owned by __**Tani Mizue.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"What?" I shouted, unable to imagine to what was going to happen.

"Do you expect nothing to happen for tonight Lydia?" My excited husband said, even though I know what he wants, to make love, I can still sense that he is worried for me. And that made me blushed; I guess I am already blushing the whole time.

"O..Ok... I agree now, but" I nervously stated. "But, what?" he said in a curious tone. I hesitated for a moment but if I don't say this I might regret it later

"Please…" I looked at the side, my cheeks all flushed, I whispered at him but I know he heard it when he smiled slyly" Be... Gentle..." I said gasping for air.

Edgar chuckled. And took my face and kissed my right cheeks. "I know, like I would do anything to you tonight that you won't enjoy." Now I'm flustered all over. The way he look into my eyes, the gentleness of his touch and the soothing tone of his words; all of these are like ecstasy to my mind and heart.

I'm completely swallowed up by his words. All that I did was staring at him, completely unaware of where he was taking me already; upstairs. Only that I have realized that Edgar was already carrying me like a princess, "E-Edgar!" I shouted at him while I tried to hide my face by covering it with my hands. Gently; Edgar removed my hands and stared straight into my eyes. "Lydia..."

Edgar put me down the bed softly as if I was a fragile glass. He stroked my face using his index finger slowly before touching my lips, "I love you, and I always do and always will." I saw the sincerity in his eyes; those ash mauve eyes of his. They never lie to me, he did numerous times already but those were to protect me. Every word this man says makes me fall for him more and more, this overwhelming feeling of love inside completes me. He pressed his lips on my forehead and said, "I'm guessing you need a minute to prepare?" Again uneasiness inside aroused. 'Why does he could always see right thru me?' In reply I simply nodded and he chuckled a little as if he was just teasing me. "Okay, I'll leave. Just call me if you're done, I'll be just next door." If Edgar always smiles whenever he responds to me; I should at least be able to do it. I smiled at him; at least I've tried to. Edgar made the same face when we were at the ceremony, the time when I arrived at the altar; his face enlightened and it looked luminous and made a big smile. He was so handsome; a very angelic smile. I was struck by him. He took the tips of my rust-coloured hair and kissed it, "I'll be back, Lydia; my love." He added.

As I removed and change every piece of my clothing I walked around the room again and again; my heart's beat got faster and faster. 'I'm starting to feel nervous again, he's the only one who would see.' I embarrassingly thought. 'That's the problem, I'm nervous because it's him!' When would I stop having thoughts like this? It's not like I doubt him, I know he is a man who keeps their word. But knowing that he would see everything; makes all of the blood in my body to go to my face and my heart to completely stop. I made my way to the bed; running and buried my face on the pillow. Million of thoughts ran through my head at that moment; but only one dominated the rest; 'Call Edgar back.' I raised my head quickly and got off the bed and made my way to the door. I opened it slightly and peaked a little outside. Good no sign of anyone else in the premises. I inhaled deeply and breathe out loudly; then I made my way next door.

I gulped heavily before knocking, I heard footsteps inside, and then seconds later I was prepared of what happened next. The door slowly opened as if times itself slowed, my heart pumped more blood, and I can feel it pulsating through my system. "Edgar?" I was mesmerized to what appeared in front of me. Edgar, his shirt was completely unbuttoned, I kind of hesitated at first but my curiosity had done me no good. My eyes gazed down, to his exposed skin and finally to his bare toned stomach, I had a second thought, thinking of how it would feel to touch those soft and smooth looking skin of his, I blushed furiously, his pants were already a bit loose, I felt my heart burst from somewhat between excitement and embarrassment. I noticed that his hair was wet and his cheeks were a mixture of pink and a light dash of red.

My thought played with my feelings again; it gave out embarrassing thoughts that I believe will happen later on. The way Edgar would say my name, whispering it thru my ear; me moaning. 'Okay, that last one was way too much for me to handle.' My mind thought. I have already mentally prepared myself for this, what's the point of thinking such ridiculous matters.

I extended my hands until they were at his face and slowly pressed them to feel those pinkish red cheeks. They were warm. That just made me fluster more and more; like my heart will stop any moment. I wanted to embrace him tightly. His smell seduced me the most, like it was inviting me to get closer. Before I realize it Edgar lips found mine, I was stunned for a moment but as the time passes our kiss got more passionate. As I could remember Edgar has never tried kissing me like this; his were light and gentle; but now they were heavy and strong. Our lips parted one another, his breath was heavy similar to panting and mine as well. Those heavy kisses went on for a few minutes then I felt something wet entered my mouth. It was Edgar's tongue!

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_His hand supported the back of my head tightly; while his kisses got more force in it. I gripped his back tighter and tighter as his tongue explored my mouth. At first it felt weird; it scared me Edgar has never done something like this to me before. But it honestly made my insides somewhat excited and scared. He truly is an ecstasy._

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading this chapter.**

**I'm sorry if there were no LEMON scenes yet, sorry a sudden change of plan. But this time I assure you there will be at the next chapter. Oh yeah I would like to thank my editor kitomi (not her real name^-^) for her continues inspiration and support; arigatou gozaimasu!**

**and for Enigmatic Ice(for giving me ideas and helped me on editing this) thanks a lot!**

**I'll be editing the 2 chapters soon for a better version. **

**And to all of you thanks again!**

**Please review! ^^**


End file.
